


You Need Love

by sullyintheskywdiamonds



Category: iKON (Korea Band), iKON(Kpop)
Genre: 80s AU, Grinding, M/M, Vague Ending, Vague Everything, Vague blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullyintheskywdiamonds/pseuds/sullyintheskywdiamonds
Summary: Jinhwan needs something. Chanwoo is there to give it to him.





	You Need Love

_1988_

  
He's sitting in a dingy club with the backs of his knees sweating like crazy. It's a Thursday night and their usual bar is calmer yet he's still feeling the heat.  
  
The neon lights hit his face as the new German disco tune hits the airwaves and Jinhwan presses down the wrinkles in his crop top, hopping to the dance floor.  
  
It isn't until midnight when he spots a younger guy with demon eyes, that sparkle deliciously under the disco ball, staring straight at him.  
  
He looks straighter than him, hair curled up into a do similar to A-HA's singer yet his shirt screams George Michael fan.  
  
Jinhwan doesn't know if he should approach or not so he takes the shot from the newbie bartender, cute student Henbi.. or what's his name and dances towards the middle of the floor.  
  
The song changes into a darker synth beat and the boy waves goodbye to his bleached blonde friend and makes his way to the dance floor, a single earring dangling from his almost invisible earlobe.  
  
Jinhwan bites his lip and and bounces his leg, the beat making his hips sway side to side in a way that'll make anyone go crazy.  
  
A few moments later warm boyish hands skid up his sweaty midrif and one of them stays put on his lower back. The boy smells of too much cheap cologne yet that's exactly what Jinhwan needs right now.  
  
Their hips collide a moment later, the boys George Michaelish t-shirt getting stuck on his back. Jinhwan snorts but doesn't say a word and neither does the boy.  
  
The song stops just as the kid grinds his hips into his ass and Jinhwan muffles the dirtiest moan he's felt surging from inside him in a long while.  
  
The guy snorts and pulls him closer, hands wound tightly around his hips and Jinhwan doesn't really think of hiding his moans anymore.  
  
He turns around during the next chorus and their eyes meet again. The kid looks young but not young enough to not know what he's doing. Jinhwan'll take it.  
  
He slips his hand under the kids shirt and teases him closer by the edge of his boxers, feeling the quiver of his abdomen against his fingers.  
  
"You wanna join me somewhere else?"  
  
The boys brown eyes widen and he smiles, dimples on his cheeks pulling at the strings of Jinhwan's stupidly drunk heart.  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
And so they end up shuffling off to the bathrooms, the boys cologne on Jinhwan's tongue as soon as the bathroom door closes and Jinhwan gets his lips around his neck.  
  
The boy moans and it sends shivers down his spine, pleasure taking a toll on his soberness.  
  
"I'm...Jin..Jinhwan."  
  
He sucks a bruise into the hollow of the boys collarbone and feels his tongue sting of the sweat and the perfume. Feels the boys arousal bump needily into his hip.  
  
"Chanwoo. First year in UCLA."  
  
Jinhwan smiles but doesn't mention it again, grabbing ~~the boy~~ _Chanwoo_ by his belt this time and smothering the urge to make him come in his pants.  
  
The beat changes outside the bathroom and Jinhwan sways his hips against Chanwoo's, the other shaking from the closeness of his body and from the need for more.  
  
Jinhwan wants to tease him until the song ends but the kid takes charge and grabs him forward by his hips, grinding into his cock until they both tremble in each others arms. In each others vicinity.  
  
The kid smells less like cologne and more like a weird mix of cinnamon and the salt of his sweat. Jinhwan laps it up from his neck as the boy undoes his pants and shoves his hand down, grabbing himself and Jinhwan, taking a minute too long for his taste.  
  
They groan in unison as Careless Whispers saxophone takes over the dance hall. Chanwoo smiles but Jinhwan cuts his ode to George off, shoving up his shirt and slowly moving his hand to tweak his nipple. Chanwoo's smile turns into a restrained moan and when Jinhwan's hand finds his cock it turns into something more.  
  
His hands move around the both of them, grabbing the boy closer and closer with each touch. Holding onto him for dear life.  
  
Chanwoo looks him in the eye as Jinhwan lets his thumb swipe across what feels like an enormous vein on the underside of his dick. Jinhwan smirks but the pit of his stomach falls just as he does on his knees, trying not to look him in the eye for the rest of the night.  
  
He grabs his cock and gives it a few tentative strokes, wetting his lips for emphasis. He wraps his mouth around the head and squeezes Chanwoo tight, feels the vein pulsing hot on his tongue.  
  
It takes him a minute to release his load and Jinhwan doesn't stay behind to exchange pleasantries.  
  
After all, he'll probably meet him again.  


 

 _2001._  
  
And he does.

 

**Author's Note:**

> its 2am ive only had four hours of sleep yet somehow listening to careless whisper made me do THIS  
> i hate myself  
> also i hope it isnt too bad? idk ill check it in the morning *praying that my sleepy self didnt write rubbish*


End file.
